Cinco Cosas para Conquistar a Lily
by Luriana
Summary: Scorpius le pide consejos a Albus para conquistar a su hermana, pero las cosas no serán sencillas. Este fic está dedicado a Jimena Torres, en el Scorlyfest Amigo Invisible del grupo Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo sólo vengo a plasmar lo que ella olvido contarnos.

 **=5 cosas para conquistar a Lily=**

Después de un partido de Quidditch los vestidores pueden ser el mejor lugar para compartir secretos, traumas y frustraciones.

Dicen por ahí que las chicas hablan de los detalles más mínimos y que los chismes son su especialidad, sin embargo las pláticas de chicos, pueden llegar a ser muy interesantes.

Albus Potter, golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor guardaba su uniforme en casillero conjunto de su mejor amigo.

—Excelente partido, Malfoy. Si seguimos así es seguro que le ganamos la final a Slytherin.

Scorpius suspiró

—No estoy seguro de querer ganarle a Slytherin.

Sorprendido, Albus dejó caer su escoba.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás bien Scorpius? ¿Te afectó la caída?

—No Albus—emprendieron camino hacia el campo—es solo que no puedo ganarle a la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Además ella es excelente, siempre atrapa la snitch, es por ella que Slytherin va en primer lugar.

Albus escupió el jugo que recién se había llevado a la boca.

—¿Estás hablando de…?

—Albus—una muchacha pelirroja llegó a interrumpir la plática—llegó carta de papá, nos espera mañana en King Cross. Hola Scorpius.

—Está bien, Lily. Te veo después.

Rodando los ojos, la pequeña de los Potter emprendió camino con sus amigas tras de ella.

—¿Estás hablando de Lily? —concluyó la pregunta.

El tono rosado de sus mejillas sobresalió en su rostro pálido, tal vez había sido muy obvio pero este sería su último año en Hogwarts, si no la conquistaba ahora no lo haría nunca.

—Albus, sé que es tu hermana menor, pero no tienes idea lo que siento al estar a su lado, cada vez que ella me habla o me saluda es diferente….

—Para—lo interrumpió tapándose los oídos—no soporto las cursilerías. De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no has intentado hablarle?

—No es fácil, tiene muchísimos admiradores, no soy tan listo como parezco—sonrió y lo miró fijamente—pero tú sí… Soy tu mejor amigo, tú me puedes ayudar.

—¿Estas loco? — Se sobresaltó—¿Quieres que te ayude a envolver a mi hermanita?

—Bueno…—sabía que no debía decir eso—sólo fue una idea.

Albus le tocó el hombro y le tendió la mano.

—Y es la mejor que has tenido—Scorpius sonrió—¿Quieres consejos para conquistarla? Aquí está la lista de cosas con la que Lily se enamorará de ti.

 **1\. A Lily le gustan las visitas inesperadas…**

Las vacaciones comenzaron, en casa de los Potter se respiraba el aire familiar con olor a navidad. A pesar de tener una gran familia y amistades muy cercanas la primera semana era para que ellos cinco platicaran de los meses que no se habían visto. Por tal motivo, el outfit favorito de Lily era su pijama de invierno y su cabello sin siquiera cepillar.

—¿Qué tal el quidditch? —preguntó Ginny mientras servía el desayuno.

—Somos el numero uno—confesó Lily sirviendo una taza de chocolate espumoso—le ganaremos a los leones fácilmente.

—Eso crees, enana—repeló Albus—tenemos el mejor equipo.

Aventó un trozo de pan hacia su hermana pero de repente desapareció del aire.

—¡La comida no se avienta! —regañó Harry, que recién entraba a la cocina y comía la guarnición que su hijo había lanzado. —Y apuesto tienen un gran equipo, pero mi Lily es la mejor buscadora.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla y se sentó junto a ella.

El desayuno siguió con pláticas de quidditch, trabajo, escuela y peleas de hermanos. Las risas no faltaron hasta que una lumbre verde apareció por la chimenea.

—¿Esperamos a alguien? —se extrañó James quien seguía comiendo.

Todos se hicieron para atrás y sujetaron sus varitas, excepto Lily que seguía siendo menor de edad.

—Señores Potter—saludó una voz bastante conocida y detrás de esas flamas un muchacho alto, delgado y rubio se dejó ver.

—¿Scorpius? —pronunció Lily.

—Hola, Lily.

Las pecas de la menor de los Potter se desvanecieron entre el tono rojo que sus mejillas adquirieron. Su mano sujetó fuertemente la taza de chocolate y sus ojos se quedaron pasmados en el rubio que se acercaba a él con un ramo de flores en la mano.

 **2**.… **y si llegas con rosas rojas no dejará de pensar en ti.**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una vez que pudo pasar saliva.

Albus se acercó a ella y con una servilleta limpió los bigotes de espuma recién formados. James no paraba de reír mientras que Ginny y Harry se miraban mutuamente y luego al ramo de rosas.

—Amm, te traje esto—entregó las flores.

Lily recogió el regalo mirando a su mamá, quien le había enseñado a ser educada y a recibir las cosas.

—¿Gracias? —respondió pero enseguida dejó el ramo sobre la mesa porque las ronchas se dejaron ver en su cuello.

—¡Harry, la poción! —gritó Ginny y los tres salieron hacia la habitación de la chica.

Albus tenía una sonrisa de triunfo, James no se dejaba de reír.

—Ay amigo, dos errores en un segundo—le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió.

Molesto Scorpius miró a Albus y se dirigió a la chimenea.

—Gracias Albus—ni siquiera lo miró.

—Lo siento, no sabía que fuera alérgica—trató de tonar serio—pero tengo más consejos con los que terminaras con Lily a fin de año.

El rubio lo miró desconfiado pero escuchó atento.

 **3\. Le gusta lo que los muggles llaman, patinar en hielo.**

Pasaron unos minutos y una Lily totalmente distinta bajó de su habitación seguida de sus padres.

Tenía el cabello recogido, botas y bufanda, había colocado algo de maquillaje y las ronchas habían desaparecido totalmente.

—Una disculpa por lo de hace rato—se acercó a Scorpius que estaba de pie en la escalera—no me gustan las visitas inesperadas y soy alérgica a las rosas, pero gracias. ¿Saldrás con Albus?

—Amm, este, yo…

—Habla bien Malfoy—protestó Harry que lo miraba detrás de los anteojos.

—Sí, perdón señor Potter.

Ginny le dio un codazo a su esposo

—Bien Lily, en realidad yo venía invitarte a patinar en hielo—se armó de valor. Lily sonrió—¿Te gusta la idea?

—Me encanta, iré por mis patines—subió de prisa la escalera—Oye, Scorpius—gritó una vez arriba—¿Pero tú sabes patinar?

Buen punto, él jamás en su vida lo había hecho.

—Sí, claro que sí—mintió

Una vez más, Albus comenzó a reírse y miró a su padre quien tampoco podía ocultar su felicidad.

Cuando Lily bajó con más ropa de lo habitual y sus patines colgando en el hombro, Scorpius se apresuró en llamar a su elfina domestica para que consiguiera unos patines.

—Se divierten—se burló Harry cuando entraron a la chimenea.

 **4\. A Lily le gusta el whiskey de fuego.**

Después de una larga tarde patinando en el lago del bosque Scorpius cojeaba y se agarraba la cintura.

—¿Tenía mucho que no patinabas? —preguntó Lily al entender todas las caídas que su acompañante había sufrido.

—Sí, algunos años ya— diecisiete para ser exacto.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a patinar, entonces?

—Tenía ganas de volver a esto de los patines—Lily sonrió y sólo por eso valió la pena cada caída—Estoy un poco cansado. ¿No quisieras tomar un trago? —preguntó cuándo llegaron cerca de un pub

—¿Hablas en serio? —se sorprendió la pelirroja

—Mala idea—se apenó

—No, para nada, vamos.

No era el lugar más bonito, pero tampoco era horrible. Estaba acogedor a pesar que mucha gente pasada de copas pedía su cuenta.

Scorpius estaba feliz, al fin Albus le había ayudado, ver a Lily tan contenta en los patines y ahora sonrojada después de una copa de whiskey hacia que sus vacaciones navideñas fueran buenas, tal vez con eso por fin podría tener más contacto con ella y a lo mejor, en un futuro se podría dar algo. Aunque tantas caídas habían sido vergonzosas, tenía miedo de que Lily lo tomara como un tonto.

La charla se hizo amena, pero al parecer la menor de los Potter no estaba acostumbrada a ingerir bebidas que contuvieran alcohol, pues a la segunda copa comenzaba a reírse de todo y una vez con la tercera su fonética ya no era la misma.

—Lily, es hora de llevarte a casa.

—¿Por qué? Esto es divertido—se rió sirviéndose otra copa.

—No, no es divertido—le quitó la botella—que idiota, cómo te pude traer a un lugar así.

—Es lo mismo que yo digo, jovencito—una voz hizo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran.

—Papá—comenzó a parpadear—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Señor Potter…yo—se quería defender.

—Tú nada, Scorpius, hablaremos en la casa

—¡Papá! —se sonrojó el rubio al ver a su padre frente a él.

—Deja que los Potter se arreglen. Hasta luego.

Y sin más que decir tomó a su hijo y desaparecieron dentro del bar.

Lily miraba a su padre y a su hermano que al parecer tenía cara de preocupación.

—Papá, no la regañes—la defendió Albus—fue muy culpa.

—En la casa hablamos, Lily sujétame.

Un poco mareada, la pelirroja obedeció pero Albus justificándose que tenía otras cosas que hacer desapareció antes que ellos.

El mediano de los Potter apareció en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, ya la había visitado con anterioridad pero nunca con tanta urgencia. Era vital que hablara con su mejor amigo, si este lo seguía considerando así.

Escuchó como Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass regañaban a su hijo por llevar a una jovencita a un bar lanzando un hechizo confundus para que la dejaran pasar. Alegaban que no conforme con eso la jovencita era la hija de Potter, que se puso como histérico cuando Albus le informó donde se encontraba su hermana.

Decidido y asustado, Albus tocó la puerta principal y después de que la elfina lo invitará a pasar se encontró con la familia Malfoy en el salón principal.

—Buenas noches—saludó apenado—¿Podría hablar un momento con Scorpius?

Su amigo lo miró de reojo negando con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

—Por supuesto—sonrió Astoria—Una disculpa por lo de tu hermana.

Albus solo asintió y esperó a que ellos dos quedaran solos.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Scorpius hostil—¿Qué otro consejo me vienes a dar para que tu familia me odie?

—Ninguno, este consejo si te ayudara a que salgas con Lily.

—Claro, Albus. Primero haces que quede mal frente a ella en tu casa, provocándole un cuadro de alergia. Después quedó como un idiota en los patines y para finalizar tu padre y mi familia me tacha de corruptor de menores…Si no me querías ayudar solo lo hubieras dicho, tu hermana no es la única y tal vez la olvidaría en segundos.

—Ese es el problema—Scorpius lo miró—mi hermana no es para ser olvidada en segundos y, entiéndeme, es lo más preciado que tengo. Somos amigos desde primer grado Scorpius, te conozco y no quiero que lastimes a Lily. Ella también se muere por ti, parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Hubo un momento de silencio

—Quería ver a qué grado te interesaba y cuales eran tus intenciones una vez que la tuvieras frente a ti con el whiskey, por eso avisé a mi padre.

—¿Mis intenciones? —Comenzó a gritar—La estaba cuidando.

—Ahora lo sé. —Suspiró— por eso vengo a disculparme y a darte el último consejo. Uno real en el que ni a ella le saldrán ronchas ni tú sufrirás lesiones.

 **5\. A Lily le encanta ver los fuegos artificiales en el jardín de la Madriguera**

Los Weasley estaban reunidos en la casa de Molly y Arthur. Como cada año compartían las vivencias y agradecían el poder estar reunidos de nuevo.

—Lástima que Teddy y Victorie decidieron pasar este fin de año con Andromeda. —Se lamentó Molly—hace tanto que no los veo. No sé si los pueda ver el próximo año.

—Mamá, por favor. No digas eso—se quejó George—Aún nos quedan muchas navidades y noches viejas juntos.

Lily jugaba con su cuchara, recargada en la mesa pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo Scorpius. El regaño de anoche la había dejado con el ánimo abajo y un injusto castigo.

—Son las 11:59, ¿No saldrás a ver las luces? —preguntó Rose que estaba junto a ella. —Yo distraigo a mi tío.

Lily sonrió y una vez que su prima se acercó con su padre, se escabulló hacia el jardín.

Frotándose los brazos, alzó los ojos para ver el cielo, el espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

—¡Feliz año, Potter!

Sorprendida, giró su rostro para encontrarse con unos cabellos platinados y una nariz muy roja,

—¿Qué haces aquí? —sonrió

—Me informaron que te gustaba ver los fuegos artificiales desde aquí, ah y que mueres por mi, ¿Es correcto?—sonrió y le entregó un tulipán.

—Tal vez—aceptó la flor y la olió—no me vuelvas a dar rosas.

Se abrazó a su cuello y Scorpius la sostuvo por la cintura

—¿Y un beso también te da alergia?

Sin decir nada se acercó a sus labios.

Fue un beso rápido pero profundo, el primer deseo que se había cumplido y eso que el año sólo llevaba un minuto.

Desde la ventana Albus sonreía mientras que Rose entretenía a su tío para que no saliera.

—¿Quieres pasar? —ofreció la pelirroja.

—No puedo, me esperan en mi casa—le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—pero no te preocupes, este es el inicio de muchos años juntos.

Lily asintió y lo vio desaparecer.

—¿Y? —preguntó su hermano antes de entrar a la casa.

—Gracias, Albus—lo abrazó—por cierto, la idea de la alergia estuvo genial.

—Es mi mejor amigo, no lo hagas sufrir.

Ambos sonrieron

—Feliz año, Al—lo abrazó

—Feliz año, hermanita.

* * *

Hey! Yo volviendo a estos lados con este pequeño relato para el amigo invisible del grupo de fb: Lily & Scorpius: love like ours never dies.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y ¡Felices fiestas!

UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO

~LURIANA~


End file.
